Jackie Corvus
Jackie Corvus (Formerly Jackson Nite) is an eccentric Beyblader genius, who wishes to build the strongest Beyblade possible. Appearance Jackie is a thin, effeminate male, with pale freckled skin and long red hair that tends to fall over his left eye. His eyes are pale blue, and has dark bags underneath them from lack of sleep. He tends to dress in a very casual punk-rock/hipster fassion, wearing things like fancy coats, dress socks, and leather shoes along side jeans, tee-shirts, and fingerless gloves. He stands at about 5'8", and weighs about 107-115lbs, being abnormally scrawny for someone his age. He doesn't mind this though, as it makes him look more effeminate. Personality Corvus is a sociopath. What this means is that he is unable feeling guilt or remorse about 99% of the time, and is largely unable to empathise with others. It also means that he tends to be very impulsive and has difficulty planning ahead and thinking things through. Despite this, he is usually very cheerful and friendly, and asside from his morbid sense of humor, is one of the most passively nice people one could meet. He has an absurdist outlook on life, believing everything to be meaningless yet still making his own meanings in life, if only to keep him entertained. That is a very important factor to him, as he suffers from chronic boredom due to his sociopathic personality. The most important thing in his life is keeping himself entertained, which is largely why he turned to beyblade. Being a Beyblade reasercher, his goal is to build the strongest bey possible, one that can win every battle it's in. The closest he's come is a triad of beys that counter eachother in a sort of rock-paper-scissors fassion, each representing a different startegy: Defense, Attack, and Endurance. However, he wishes to go even further and create a bey that encompasses all three aspects, and is virtually unbeatable. Bio TBA Beyblade Dark SerpentSW145WD This is his preffered Beyblade, and the one he uses in matches. It is a better version of poison serpentSW145SD . It has a more resistant fusion wheel and a bigger preformance tip. This is the bey representing "Ultimate Defense" in his triad. Trivia *He identifyes as "Agender", but will respond to both male and gender neutral pronouns. Generally he will reffer to himself with gender neutral ones, but will describe himself with male pronouns. *He is partially inspired by me . *His bey is actually one that I have made. When launched at full power, it actually hold up to the "Ultimate defense" title (having been pitted agains dozens of other possible combinations of beybaldes, it only loses to the other two triad members on avarage, while on avarage still beating the "ultimate attack" frequently). *As a side note, the term "Sociopath" reffers to a personality type, not a dissorder, and is generally classifyed as being a narcissistic and/or antisocial personality type. While it is commonly associated with Narcissistic Personality Dissorder and ANtisocial Personality Dissorder, one does not necessarilly need to have one of those to have a sociopathic personality. And compared to psychopathy, it is the less dnagerous, as sociopaths still feel fear. *He changed his name from "Jackson" to "Jackie" because he wanted a more effeminate sounding name. He change his last name to "Corvus" just because he liked the way it sounds. *The reason I have used photoshopped images of Juuzou for Corvus is simply because Juuzou is a character I identify with, because he is a lot like me (minus the castration and murder), and he is also a very accurate portrayal of a sociopath (minus the murder). *His spirit animal is a snake, hence his bey. *He loves masks. Gallery J-Crowe_02.png|Face shots. J-Crowe_03.jpg|a darker side to him J-Crowe_04.jpg J-Crowe_upclose.png|Crowe in a generally happy mood. J-Croweface.jpg|Same, but this time more pleased/cheerful. Jackie Crowe Sprite.png|Sprite of a common outfit. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Charcters Category:Blader Category:User:TheScareCr0we Category:Team Dark Star